


Dream On

by theychosefamily67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 12:22:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5090582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theychosefamily67/pseuds/theychosefamily67
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean’s Flavor of the Month prompt.  I am a Scorpio so I got Lemon Meringue Pie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream On

“Is my order up yet?” I yelled back into the kitchen.

“Five minutes!” Jack yelled back.

“Come on man! My customers are getting impatient!” I yelled and walked back to the table.

“I am so sorry, a cook called out so we are short-handed today, would y’all like some more coffee?” I refilled their coffee cups for the third time.

“That’s alright, we’re in no rush,” the taller one gave me a sympathetic smile. Meanwhile the shorter one stared at me, again, and didn’t say anything. What the hell was his problem?

“I apologize again, and like I said, dessert is on me. We have some great homemade pies, if you like. Today’s special is Lemon Meringue Pie.”

“That would be great,” he said, and kicked his partner under the table, “Wouldn’t it Dean?”

“What? Oh…oh yeah, pie would be awesome,” he blinked rapidly and gave me a half-smile.

I nodded at him and walked off, putting the carafe back on the warmer. What was going on with that guy? He was weird.

Their food was finally ready so I brought to them, apologizing profusely, again. I went to the cash register and started counting the tips for the day and I could hear them talking.

“I’m telling you Sam, it’s her!” Dean said.

“That doesn’t make sense man, I’m the one who has the visions and dreams, not you,” Sam leaned in close, trying to whisper, but I could still hear them.

“I know, but I swear that’s the girl I dreamed about.”

These guys were nuts. Visions? And this guy was dreaming about me? I had to get the hell out of here but it was still two hours until we closed and there was no one to cover for me.

I went into the kitchen to tell Jack about the two nut-jobs out in the dining room area but he was gone. There was a burger sitting on the grill and fries in the deep fryer and he was just…gone. Okay, could this day get any weirder?

“Jack?” I went around the corner into the back room, and then checked out back to see if he was taking a smoke break, he wasn’t in either place.

I walked back in the kitchen, the screen door slamming behind me, when suddenly an arm was around my throat. Oh my God, the crazy guy was trying to kill me!

“God, you smell delicious,” he sniffed my neck and that’s when I recognized…Jack’s voice?

“Jack, what the hell?” I gasped, pulling his arm away from my throat.

“Shhh, be quiet or I’ll break your neck,” he tightened his arm back around my throat and pulled me up off the floor. I started seeing spots and kicked my feet, desperate for air. I knocked over a mixing bowl and it clanged to the ground. God, please let someone hear that and come help me! My vision was getting black around the edges but I swore I saw the two crazy guys come bursting into the kitchen before I passed out.

When I came to, I was lying on the floor and something soft was under my head.

“Are you alright?” Dean asked.

“Yeah–” I coughed, my throat was bruised and it hurt to talk.

“Sam, she’s awake, get her some water!” He helped me sit up and took the glass of water from Sam.

“Who…who are you guys?” I croaked out.

“Don’t worry about that,” he smiled.

“Why the hell did Jack try to kill me?” I massaged my throat with my hand, I was going to be feeling that for a few days.

“Umm…not sure. Pressures of being a cook?” he shrugged and gave me a charming smile.

“Okay cut the bullshit, I heard you two talking at your table. You have visions, and you’ve been dreaming about me?” I pointed at Sam and then Dean.

“Shit,” Sam punched Dean on the shoulder, “I told you you were talking too loud!”

“Yeah, okay, got it,” he glared at Sam and rubbed his shoulder. “So…here’s the thing…”

They explained that monsters were real and that they hunted them. Jack was a vampire. He had been using the job as a cover to feed. He would wait until the last stragglers were going to their car and then he would jump them.

“Now, as far as dreaming about you, I don’t know how to explain that,” Dean rubbed the back of his neck. “For about two months now I’ve been seeing you in my dreams, and I was rescuing you. I could never see what I was rescuing you from, but once we saw you at the diner, I figured it would be from Jack.”

“Wow,” I drank my water and sat there, staring at him.

“You okay?” Sam asked.

“Give me just a minute, still working through the fact that monsters are real.”

Dean chuckled, “Yeah, that one takes a while to get used to.”

“So…are you psychic?”

“No, normally Sam has the dreams that come true. I’ve never had it before.”

“So…you’re psychic?” I asked Sam.

“No…I have visions because a demon fed me his blood when I was a baby.”

“I…wait, what?!”

“Why don’t you let us take you out for a drink and we’ll explain everything,” Dean smiled and offered me his hand to help me stand.

“Yeah, that sounds good. I need a beer or twelve right about now.”

Sam laughed and said to Dean, “I like her.”

Dean helped me up and said, “Yeah, me too,” smiling at me with his hand in the small of my back.

I blushed and said, “Take a picture, it’ll last longer.”

Sam laughed again and they took me out to their car, a beautiful Chevy Impala. We went to the bar and they told me all about monsters, demons, angels, and the apocalypse. My head was swimming by the end of the night but I was having such a good time I didn’t care.

They finally took me home around three in the morning and Sam waited in the car while Dean walked me to my front door.

“So, you remember all the things we told you?”

“Yep, salt, holy water, got it,” I played with my keys, not wanting this night to end.

Dean finally got the hint and kissed me softly, but I wasn’t having any of that. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him close to me, sucking and biting his bottom lip. He moaned and squeezed my waist, pulling me tight against his body.

“Get a room!” Sam yelled from the car.

I jumped back, embarrassed, and Dean yelled “Shut up!”

I laughed and said, “So, when do you think you’ll be in town again?”

“How about next week?” He put his hand on my hip and pulled me close to him again.

I stared up into those beautiful green eyes and said, “Sounds good.”

He kissed me again, softly, and then walked back to the car. I stood on the front porch and watched them drive away, counting the days until he would be back.


End file.
